


Rocky and Adrian: Everything

by skyguyismyguy



Category: Rocky Series (Movies)
Genre: Death, One Shot, Rocky - Freeform, Sad, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyguyismyguy/pseuds/skyguyismyguy
Summary: A one-shot songfic about Rocky and Adrian, telling some memories through the years using the song Everything by Lifehouse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *I don’t own anything except the details of this. No copyright intended, song credits in bold go to Lifehouse and characters are all Sylvester Stallone’s and most scenes in this are his as well*

_**“Find me here and speak to me, I want to feel you, I need to hear you, you are the light that leading to me to the place where I find peace again. You are the strength that keeps me walking. You are the hope. That keeps me trusting you are the light to my soul, you are my purpose, you’re everything.”** _

 

Rocky Balboa stared deeply into Adrian’s eyes they were about to become husband and wife. He was so happy after all these years he finally had someone who gave him a piece of mind. Father Carmine read off the vows in Italian and they both said yes and I do and now finally he could kiss the bride. He looked at Adrian shyly and almost nervous almost how she used to be like with him. Adrian smiled at him as he lifted the white veil from her face and slowly placed it behind her. Rocky dipped his head down towards her lips and kissed her slow and sweet. In that moment that Father Carmine announced her as Mrs. Adrian Balboa, Rocky knew that she was the light of his life; his everything.

 

_**“How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? Would you tell me how could it be any better than this? You calm the storms and you give me rest, you hold me in your hands you won’t let me fall. You steal my heart and you take my breath away would you take me in, take me deeper now.”** _

 

Adrian walked out of the OB-GYN’s office smiling and Rocky looked up and saw her huge smile “Yeah?” he said “yes” she said still having a huge smile across her face. Rocky smiled too, he was so happy he yelled “Yo Adrian, you did it; I knew you could do it.” This was a moment he would never forget. They walked home, holding hands and talked about the baby, what gender they that thought the baby would be, if the baby would be more like Rocky or Adrian. Their curious thoughts continued and a few months later on a beautiful, sunny day in Philadelphia; Rocky woke up and looked at Adrian and could see the most small, barely visible bump on her belly. He was surprised and immediately woke her up “Adrian look your stomach” he said in a deep whisper. Adrian opened her eyes slowly and then looked down towards her stomach and she too saw the small bump, her eyes filled with salty, wet tears and so did Rocky’s. Rocky knew that this baby had already stolen his heart, just like Adrian when he first met her.

 

_**“And how can I stand here by you and not be moved by you? Would you tell me how could it be any better than this? Cause’ you’re all I want, you’re all I need, your everything”** _

 

Rocky was about to walk out the front door to go to the Philadelphia Spectrum to face Apollo Creed but he wanted to say goodbye to his baby son before he left. Robert Balboa Jr. lay in Rocky’s arms he stared into his father’s eyes curiously. Rocky gently laid the baby back in his crib, kissed his forehead and walked downstairs and saw his beautiful wife standing at the bottom of the stairs. He was so glad she was finally out of the hospital but the doctor wouldn’t allow her to go watch him face Apollo Creed. Adrian smiled at him sweetly and he wrapped his arms around her small frame and he wanted to just hold her tight and never let her go. He kissed her passionately before he head to the front door to drive down to the Spectrum he thought to himself as his hand was on the door handle “how could life be any better than this?”

 

**_“You’re all I want, you’re all I need, you’re everything, everything. And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?”_ **

 

It was May 19th, 2001 and Adrian had not been feeling well the last few days. Rocky had eventually convinced her to go to the doctor and so she did and returned home about two hours later. “Yo Adrian” Rocky yelled when he heard the door open and shut “how was the doctor’s?” Adrian walked into the kitchen where he was seated at the dining table. She slowly walked towards him and sat down at the chair next to him, her eyes were filled with tears and Rocky was truly scared for the first time since Adrian had been in a coma after she gave birth to their son all those years ago. “I have some bad news Rocky” she said her voice cracking with pain from holding in tears. “The doctor ran some tests when I was there and I have ovarian cancer” immediately tears fell down Rocky’s face “no, no your healthy, your perfect.” She shook her head “it has already spread to the outside of my ovaries; I have about 7-9 months to live.” Adrian’s tears she had been holding in fell down her cheeks; Rocky reached out his hand and wiped her tears away with his thumb slowly. “We’ll be okay Adrian we’ll be okay, we’ll get through this together” more tears fell down his face and he couldn’t believe his wife of almost 26 years had cancer that was untreatable. He looked deep in to her brown eyes and whispered so she could only hear him “you are everything to me.”

 

_**“And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? Would you tell me how could it be any better, any better than this? And how can I stand here with you and be moved by you would you tell me how could it be any better than this?”** _

 

It was the first time Rocky had been in the pet shop down the street from his house. He was looking for some pets to keep him company in his lonely apartment. He walked in to the pet shop quickly; glad to escape the freezing cold Philadelphia weather. He looked behind the counter and saw a girl, shorter than him, brown hair, straight, short and glasses, she wore a couple of sweaters but he didn’t blame her it was freezing cold. Rocky smiled at the girl and she smiled back at him shyly. He thought to himself “Damn that is the most beautiful girl in Phili even if she does seem to be suffering from a disease of being shy.” He knew right then she was special and he tried his best jokes with her and she laughed in a cute, shy way. She sold him turtles, a bowl, a mountain and turtle food he walked towards the door of the pet shop with his new pets and toys for them in a medium size cardboard box. His hand on the door handle but before he opened it, Rocky turned around to look at the beautiful, shy girl to look at her one last time before he left. “Yo what’s your name?” he said to her, she looked up from organizing the turtle food to respond to him “Adrian” she said quietly he smiled “Yo Adrian, I’m Rocky, Rocky Balboa...”

 

**_“Would you tell me how could it be any better than this..?”_ **

 

It was Rocky’s first time visiting Adrian’s grave since she passed away 2 weeks ago on January 11, 2002. The house was quiet and lonely now that she was gone; Rocky missed her more than anything he had ever missed. He had cried every time he thought about her he hadn’t been alone in 26 years. Rocky brought with him on his visit an old wooden chair and had planned to hide it in a tree near her grave. He loved how with Adrian everything always felt new after all these years. He sat in the wooden chair and just cried into his hands wishing somehow she would come back to him, but he knew deep down it was impossible. He hadn’t spoken a word to her since he had arrived at the cemetery about two hours ago. After a few more painful sobs he finally spoke “Yo Adrian I miss you and I love you so much.” He slowly stood up and placed 26 roses on her grave, one for each year they had been married and he kissed the top of the tombstone. “I love you Adrian” he whispered to her grave one last time, he folded up the chair and placed it in the tree. Rocky started to cry again, he felt so alone and he would miss her, forever.


End file.
